


nightmare dressed like a nightmare

by emi_rose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, i promise it's sweet maurcretia if you can get past the first three sentences, i'm so sorry i created this tag, maureen miller shitty robot queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose
Summary: lucretia has a nightmare.





	nightmare dressed like a nightmare

_ Hodgepodge rises from the base he is theoretically welded to and lurches towards Upsy, limbs vibrating. “Would you like to play a game?” _

 

_ “Yum!” Upsy warbles, and opens wide.  _

 

Lucretia sits bolt upright in the midst of a blood-curdling scream. Maureen Miller wraps a protective arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead tenderly. “Babe, it’s okay, it was just a dream, it’s okay,” she murmurs. 

 

“I blame you for this one,” Lucretia says balefully. 

 

“Another teeth dream?” Maureen asks sympathetically. 

 

“No, it’s your goddamn shitty robots.” 

 

Maureen laughs uproariously. “Oh hon, is it the alarm clock one? I told you I used it to test the mobile flamethrower unit,” she says, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. 

 

“ _ Mobile flamethrower unit?!?”  _ Lucretia yelps, horrified. 

 

Maureen’s eyes go wide. “Uh, just don’t kick the roomba and you’ll be fine.” Lucretia draws her knees up to her chest. “Seriously! It’s for protection. You’ll be glad if anyone tries to get into the lab and you’re too absorbed in your work.”

 

“Mar, Lucas’s little quiz robot can’t….move, can it?” 

 

“What, Hodgepodge? Not unless he’s made some serious modifications without my permission.” She frowns. “C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast.”

 

“No robots?” Lucretia asks, remembering the breakfast robot, syrup robot, and knife robot.

 

“One hundred percent analog. Promise.”

 

_ A decade later, when her stone of farspeech goes silent, Lucretia regrets not destroying Hodgepodge with every bone in her body. Goddamn shitty robots. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Go yell at me on tumblr. emi--rose there.


End file.
